character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Horou (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Horou (帆楼, Horō) is one of the few Old Deus introduced in No Game No Life, with her appearing at the end of the NGNL anime and being properly introduced in the Novel. She is the representative of the Old Deus, the #1 ranking exceed race, though it is unknown whether or not she possess the race piece. Similarly to Jibril and the Flügels, Horou tends to be quite curious, though unlike them, unsophisticated due to the amount of time she spent contained in Miko's body, the latter acting as her shrine. And as the God of Doubt, she tends to question many things, including her very existence, also responding to questions directed to her with those of her own. Notably, Horou created the 10th race of the exceed: The Ex-Machina, in order to answer her numerous questions and doubts about the world. Unbeknownst to people who have only tuned in to the anime, Horou is indeed the Old Deus which Miko summoned during the final scene of season 1. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: Horou (alternatively spelled "Holou") Origin: No Game No Life Gender: Female Age: Millions to possibly billions of years Classification: Old Deus, The God of Doubt and Trust Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Godly Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2''' and '''3), Immortality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 3 or 1'; All of the Old Deus are the embodiments of their respective concepts and are fueled by them, with Horou being the embodiment of doubt and trust), Precognition, Magic, Dimensional Travel (Jibril described Tet's feat of summoning Sora and Shiro to Disboard as something an Old Deus would find extremely challenging, implying that any Old Deus should be capable of doing the same thing, but with more consequences), Creation (Created the entire Ex-Machina race) 'Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Stated to be a multi-dimensional intelligence that exists beyond 11 dimensions, operating on a 13+iR variable coordinate system. This indicates that she is more than just 11-dimensional, but rather, 13-dimensional given the latter part of the statement, "13+iR variable coordinate system". "iR" refers to an imaginary number being multiplied to an actual one, "variable" refers to the number of things being multiplied, while "coordinate" refers to a "place". A good example to further clarify this would be comparing it to a 2+iR v.c. system such as length and width, which is 2-dimensional. Comparable to Artosh) Speed: Immeasurable with a [[Nigh-Omnipresence|'Nigh-Omnipresent']] existence Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: An orbicular object with a paintbrush sticking out of it Intelligence: Due to the amount of time she spent within Miko's body, Horou is rather naive, lacking knowledge of the world around her. She tends to question the smallest of things as a result of her status as the God of Doubt, even going as far as creating an entire race to treat her uncertainties. That said, she is still an incredibly ancient god capable of comprehending even higher-dimensional planes. Weaknesses: Horou tends to doubt many things, including the actions of others and even her own. Gallery Horou_4.jpg 295 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4uf.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 22.jpg Horou 52.jpg Horou53.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 1